


Sharing is caring, but I don't care

by yanderebunny303



Series: Learning to share with the Sanses [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Beds, F/M, Flirting, Gifts, Jealous Sans, My First AO3, Reader is Frisk if you want her to be, Red vs Blue - Freeform, Underfell Sans, Valentine's Day, mettaton's got talent, mustard, sans is jealous of himself, sanses beating each other up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderebunny303/pseuds/yanderebunny303
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fell sans and blue sans attempt to share Frisk, when they would much rather just beat each other up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting red Sans

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ao3 fanfic. I suck balls at writing, but i like doing it anyway, even if it means disappointing readers and myself.

“Welcome to Mettaton’s got talent! Today we have our lovely judges, Mettaton, Mettaton, Mettaton, and Mettaton. Our contestants are Mettaton, Mettaton, Mettaton, and Mettaton! Let’s give’em a round of applause!”

“Wow. Looks like Mettaton started another show.”

You looked over at Sans, who was...sweating???

“Sans, are you okay?”

“Sans…?”

“Sans?”

“SANS???”

Sans looks like he’s about to blow up, his skull is drenched with sweat, his face was a blueberry, and his hand were clenching the sofa so hard he was ripped holes in it.

“Can’t...breathe...help,” Sans wheezed.

“Sans, what’s wrong??? This isn’t a joke, right?”

You didn’t know what to do. You slapped your hand over his forehead. He was so hot that he burned your fingers. 

Sans’ left eye was glowing yellow and blue and spurting out flames now, and holy shit it scared you. You didn’t even know he could do that…

Was he dying?

Sans wasn’t very old, or so it seemed. What would you do without him? Papyrus would change forever if he knew he brother was dead…

Tears formed in your eyes.

Suddenly, his eye went back to normal. He stopped sweating, and he looked fine, just a bit dizzy. He rubbed his skull.

“Sans?”

“What the fuck just happened.”

“Sans, I think we need to get you to a hospital.”

“Frisk, human doctors won’t know enough about magic to figure out what’s happening. Magic is complicated.”

“You’re right. So, how are you feeling?”

“It was like...I had a magic overdose or something. And I’m not in heat, so…”

“Magic? Wait, what does ‘in heat’ mean?”

Sans’ face turned blue. 

Before you could say anything, you heard the front door slam open. It was Alphys.

“G-guys! You won’t believe w-what just happened!”

Standing in the doorway was another Sans.

He looked different than your Sans. His teeth were sharp, and one of his canines were gold. His jacket was black and the hood was fuzzy. He was wearing a red sweater underneath, and the stripes on his shorts were gold instead of white. He wore black and red sneakers instead of slippers.

He looked so...evil.

His gaze darted around the room and landed on you.

You blushed as you realized he was checking you out.

He walked over to you and pushed two fingers under your chin. His tongue ran over his teeth. Your eyes followed the action.

“Hey, cutie. Think we could happen?”

Out of the corner of your eye, you could see your Sans glaring at him jealously.


	2. Moving in and meeting Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Sans moves in and meets Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Enjoy. We haven't really gotten to the flirting yet.

"Okay, okay. So let me get this straight. THIS BASTARD, WHO GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK, AND KEEPS FLIRTING WITH MY GIRL, TELEPORTED HERE FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION?"

Alphys nods. 

Awkward silence. The Sanses are glaring at each other.

"Why did you come here, San-er, Red Sans?"

Red Sans' eye sockets lose their white pinpricks. "I was being beaten by my brother. I teleported away, but I didn't know where I would end up."

"Can you teleport back to your universe?"

Sans raises a...browbone? "I don't want to. For more than just those reasons." He leans in to your face. "You won't mind if I stay, will you?"

You're blushing, and his teeth is so close to your lips he might've as well kissed you right then. Was there even any space for him to live with you guys? Nah, fuck it, he's too hot for you to turn his request.

Your Sans glares. 

"No fucking way."

You punch Blue Sans in the shoulder and force a smile. "I guess he's moving in with us."

Alphys scribbles something down on her notebook. "O-okay then, call me if you need anything."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Welp, he was officially moving in.

Since there's only two bedrooms in the house, one for Papyrus and the other for you and Sans, the only option right then was to turn the couch into a bed. Red Sans turns down the offer, saying he'll just sleep in the shed. Blue Sans aggressively tells Red Sans to either take the couch or leave.

"Whoa there Blue Sans, calm down, be nice. Now, sit."

Blue Sans obediently plops down onto the ground like a dog, tongue out, panting and everything.

Red Sans snickers. "Stay and roll over," he mocks.

Blue Sans bites him.

Your gaze wanders around the room onto your watch.

"I almost forgot, Papyrus should be home in-"

You hear the front door slam.

"BROTHER! I AM HOME WITH NEWS FROM ALPHYS THAT WE ARE GETTING A ROOMMATE, NYEH HEH HEH! IS HE HERE? WHEN WILL THE GREAT PAPYRUS GET TO MEET THIS 'RED SANS'?"

Papyrus marches into the living room and scoops him up into a hug.

"OH GOD NOOOOOOO GET HIM AWAY FROM ME GET AWAY OH SHIT-"

Red Sans jumps out of Papyrus' arms and scrambles under the couch, crying and begging for mercy.

"BROTHER, WHAT IS WRONG WITH OUR ROOMMATE? IS MY MTT BRAND ATTRACTION SLIME NOT WORKING?"

Blue Sans shrugged.

Then it hit you.

"The whole reason Red Sans teleported here was because he wanted to get away from his brother, who was abusing him...and it was Papyrus. We have to get him out from under there and explain that this Papyrus wouldn't hurt a fly."

You look under the couch. Red Sans is quivering and whimpering like an abandoned puppy.

"Hey, Red. Come out. Papyrus won't hurt you."

He shakes his head stubbornly.

"Come out."

"No."

"Come on out."

"Nope."

"Come on out already, Red."

"NO."

"This Papyrus won't hurt you, Red. This is an alternate universe, remember?"

"Nothing wrong with being too careful."

"Just leave him," Blue Sans sighed. "He'll come out eventually."

Okay, one last try.

"Red, if you come out, I'll give you a kiss. How does that sound?"

Blue Sans' jaw dropped. You put your palm under his chin and pushed it back into place.

Red Sans slowly crawled out.

"Red Sans, meet Papyrus. Shake hands and say hi."

Red Sans poked Papyrus. Papyrus said hi.

He bolted back under the couch.

Well, he had a lot to get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls comment down below.


	3. Sick day with the Sanses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sanses get sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sunday update is here early! Enjoy.

The next morning, both of your Sanses were too sick to get up. You called Alphys immediately.

"R-red Sans is drained of his magic. It's surprising he could even teleport here in the f-first place. He'll be b-better by tomorrow. Since Blue Sans had that heart attack caused by the same reason, he'll be sick too."

You pulled them both onto the couch.

With Alphys gone, you were left with two Sanses glaring at each other.

"How are you guys feeling?" you asked, trying to break the silence.

"Terrible," they both replied at the same time. More glaring.

"I'm way sicker than you. I teleported here AND suffered my brother's beatings."

Blue Sans sniffs. "My heart attack was WAY more painful than that. I deserve Frisk's attention. She likes me way better than you anyways."

"Does not."

"Dream on, Red. She barely knows you."

"That's enough, guys."

So...you were supposed to take care of them. How? You didn't know anything about magic. Okay. Pretend to be a nurse or something. Ask them if they want anything to drink.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?"

Red Sans' eyes scan you up and down. There's a smirk on his face.  
"I'll have a tall glass of whatever you're serving, if you know what I'm sayin'."

Damn he was smooth. Your cheeks flush a bright red. Blue Sans' eyes follow the action.

Blue Sans looks ready to commit murder at this point.

"I'm just kidding, pet. I'll just have some water."

"I'll have one too so I can beat the shit out of Red here."

You hurry into the kitchen before things went further.

Once you had the two glasses of water, you proceeded to give them to the Sanses.

Right when you were about to hand it to Red Sans, he accidentally-on-purpose bumped his bony hand against yours.

The glass went flying, and surprise surprise! The water splashed onto his...

crotch.

Red Sans lets out a deep chuckle.

"Oh, look at that. You accidentally spilled water on me!" he said, faking surprise. He then proceeds to lean in and stroke your chin seductively.

"Don't worry, girl. I'll forgive you. Right after you clean it up."

He looked at his crotch and then to you expectantly, smiling like a motherfucker and raising his browbones.

You were so surprised that you were completely unaware that Blue Sans' mouth was so wide open that his lower jaw was seconds away from falling off.

You were seconds away from literally giving Red Sans a handjob.

You grabbed a paper towel and began reaching for him.

Suddenly, Blue Sans jumped out of bed like he was on fire.

"You know what? I'll do it." he says, his gaze locking with yours for half a second. His evil grin tells you he's up to no good.

"Wow, Blue! Thanks!" you snicker, playing along.

The look on Red Sans was pure mortification.

"A-actually...I'll just go change my pants." 

Red Sans didn't dare flirt with you for the rest of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls comment down below.


	4. Sleepover with Red Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You sleep with Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't updated. Here it is. Both Sanses seem to having a drooling problem XD

After an entire day of watching over the Sanses to make sure they didn't have any sudden anxiety/magic attacks (and, of course, to make sure Blue didn't do anything to Red), you were pretty tired. You headed over to the bed you shared with your boyfriend.

Blue Sans beat you to it. He was already sprawled across the bed.

He looked so cute and comfy, hugging a pillow to his face and happily drooling blue over your sheets, creating another mess that you would have to clean up later. You tried pushing him over to the side, but he wouldn't budge. You tried lying on top of him, but his bones made it uncomfortable. 

You huffed. Now you didn't have a place to sleep.

The bedroom door creaked open.

"Hey, pet."

Red Sans was standing in the doorway. He was in nothing but his shorts. You couldn't help but think that his thick humeruses kind of resembled biceps.

You covered your eyes, blushing. "What the fuck, Red? Put some godamn clothes on!"

"You telling me to put a shirt on when you were staring like that?"

"Did you think I would strip naked and spread my legs for you if you showed up in your boxers?"

He shrugged, smirking. "Whaddaya doing up so late?"

You pointed to the ball of blankets that Sans was under. "Trying to sleep, but Blue Sans won't move."

"YOU SLEEP WITH THIS PILE OF SHIT EVERYDAY?"

"Temper, Red."

"Come sleep with me then." The roughness and territorial jealousy in his voice sent a tingle up your spine.

"What? Sans, I can't just-"

Before you could finish, Red Sans had already flung you over his shoulder effortlessly like a sack of potatoes. He was pretty strong for a perverted pile of bones, you had to admit. He made his way down the stairs and to the couch and threw you onto the bed. He pinned your arms above your head, hard.

"Haah...Red, what are you-"

He shut you up by pressing his teeth against your lips. Suddenly, something warm and thick made it's way into your mouth. It was his tongue. He spent the next few minutes fucking your mouth, moving his tongue and exploring your mouth.

"Mmph!" You struggled to breathe.

He pulls away, breathing heavily and blushing fervently.

"Sorry...I got carried away."

Part of you wanted to wanted to punch him in the face for invading your lips like that, but as your gaze settled onto his hungry, lustful expression, you caught yourself wanting to tell him to keep on going.

"I-i'm...tired...I'm going to sleep now...i-if you don't mind..." God, you were blushing and you sounded like Alphys.

Red Sans nods.

"Good night, Red."

"Good night, kitten."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up the next morning wondering why you were in the living room. Then, the memories hit you like a tidal wave and you felt something warm between your legs.

You looked down.

Instead of noticing that Red was drooling on you, the hot slime sliding down onto your chest, or that his bony hand was clutching your breast tightly, you noticed the throbbing erection pushing against your thighs.

Then Blue Sans walked downstairs.

Red was in a lot of trouble.


	5. Confession of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Sans confesses his feelings for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noo chapter iz here.

It took a hell lot of explaining to convince Blue Sans that everything was not what it looked like. He had lashed out and punched Red Sans in the cheekbone in his jealous rage, but instead of the angry expression you expected him to have, he winced and cupped his hand over the same place he punched his counterpart on. In your confusion, you realized that whatever happened to Red would happen to Blue as well ( and vice versa ).

Then, you had found a note on the table the next day.

 

To my pet,

Pleese meet me out on the ballcony tomorrow, at 8:30. I have something very important to tell you.   
I want us to watch the sunrise together. I hope you will be there. Thanks, kitten.

Love, (Red) Sans

 

Red Sans had something important to tell you? Should you go? It's not like you trusted him completely after just a few days of meeting him. Then again, it was only the balcony of your house, anyway. If anything went wrong, you could just call Papyrus or Blue Sans.

And here you were now, watching the sunset from the house identical to the one in the underground. Alone.

Where was he?

Was this just a prank?

Was Blue Sans right about not getting too close to him?

"Hi Frisk..."

Frisk? That was definitely the first time he ever used your name after you told him. There was something off about his voice as well. The regular smug-sounding and teasing confidence was replaced by nervousness and anxiety.

You couldn't help but notice that he looked more put together. His skull looked whiter and his jacket seemed less disheveled.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

He began stammering, sweating, stimming, breathing quickly, and blushing hard. He whipped out a red rose from his pocket and pressed it against your chest with shaky hands.

This was downright adorable, seeing such inquietude from a big, tough monster. He's probably a softie at heart, you thought.

"Wow, thanks! But, are you okay?"

He nodded.

Slowly, he pulled out a letter from behind his back and handed it to you.

You opened it and read it.

Dear Frisk,

When I first met you, I new you were the one for me.  
I love the way you laugh at random shit I do.  
I only know how to flirt, not start a relashunship, so i never confesed to anyone.  
But when you came, I knew I had to tell you.  
Pleese akcept my feelings.  
(I can quit smoking for you if you want me to.)  
Let me prove to you that I can be just as good of a boyfriend as the skeleton downstairs.

From, Red Sans.

P.S. You smell really good too. 

AWWW! 

Despite the randomness and spelling errors in his note, it really touched your heart. He would change, just for you. No guy had ever told you that before. You leaped over and crushed him in a hug. He nuzzled your cheek in response.

Watching the sunset together was one of the best memories you could remember.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Frisk?"

"Yeah?"

"Did Red write you this letter?"


	6. Why Red Sans should not be trusted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Sans gives you a good lecture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Enjoy!

"Don't talk to him."

"Okay."

"Don't let him touch you."

"Okay."

"Don't look at him."

"Okay."

"Don't think about him."

"Okay."

"I don't ever want to hear you say his name again."

"Sans, you're overreacting."

"I AM NOT OVERREACTING! I had you first, and I'm not letting some random guy steal you away from me. Even if he's an alternate version of myself."

There was no hiding that Blue was a jealous guy. Whenever you were to leave the house, he'd make you check with him first to make sure you were wearing "appropriate" clothing. He never lets you go to Grillby's alone in fear that some other guys would start hitting on you. One time, he even threw a guy across a room for telling you that you had pretty eyes. It was annoying sometimes, but you knew it was because he loved you.

This, however, was an exception.

"Sans, you are the same person. You read his letter, don't you see how much you're alike?"

"But I don't want to share!" Sans huffed like a 5-year-old throwing a tantrum. 

"He cares about me too."

"FRISK, YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!"

"No I'm not. Like I said, you two are the same person. I like you both."

Sans is fuming now, his skull is blue, he's grinding his teeth, and he's shaking his head and refusing to accept that he couldn't have you to himself. Despite your concern for his sanity, this was kind of funny, in a cute way. There was something about his childishness that made him lovable.

"But...but...nghhh..."

You lifted your finger to his teeth. "No buts."

"FRISK!!!!'

"Sans, you are acting like a child. And you're seven years older than me."

"BUT I DON'T LIKE RED ME! YOU SHOULDN'T LIKE HIM EITHER!"

You raised a brow. "Give me one reason I shouldn't like him."

"Hmph. That's easy. First off, he's a criminal. He's fucked almost every girl in his underground. Second, he's a pervert. He only wants you for your body. Lastly, he has an uncontrollable temper. You can't trust him."

"Who has the uncontrollable temper here?"

"Frisk!"

"Well, I believe monsters can change. He offered to change for me, not that I need him to. Can you change for me too?"

He perked up curiously. "What do I need to change about myself?"

"I need you to get along with Red Sans."

"NO FUCKING WAY."

"Sans..."

"Okay, fine."

To his surprise, you pulled him into to you. He landed onto to you with a startled "Mweh!". He gladly took this opportunity to nuzzle your neck and lick your cheek.

"Good boy. And remember, just because I like Red now, doesn't mean I've forgotten about you. I'm here for you."

No response.

"Sans?"

You glanced down. He had already fallen asleep ( and drooled ) onto your arms. You sighed.

"You're such a silly skele."


	7. Fight for Frisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sanses take advantage of the fact that it's Valentine's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy da new chapter.

Long story short, the whole sharing thing didn't really work out. Since the Sanses knew they couldn't beat each other up, they took advantage of the fact it was Valentine's Day. 

Seriously.

For the entire week they bombarded your room with roses, chocolates, cards, teddy bears, jewelry, candles, coffees, wine, heart pillows, romantic poems, doves, 8-tier-wedding cakes, you name it. Your calendar was full of notes like "go to couple's park with Red" or "romantic candlelight dinner with Blue". Whenever you were in their line of sight, they would pounce on you and smother you with hugs and kisses.

You had enough flowers to plant a garden, enough candy and sweets to last you a month, and a legitimate amount of teddy bears to open a toy store.

And since they still had money ( 1 monster gold = 30 Ebbot Valley dollars ), the Sanses were showing no sign of stopping. 

When it came to proving themselves the better boyfriend, they are WAY more determined then you are. 

You headed downstairs for some coffee, only to find the living room rearranged. Well, not completely. There were two lecterns facing each other, and the Sanses were both on the couch, shuffling through some papers. Hmm. At least they were still alive.

"Frisk! There you are. We were looking for you."

"Hey, Blue. What's with all this weird setup?"

"Red and I are having a debate."

"A debate?"

You looked over to Red. He nodded.

"A debate for you to come to your senses. Take a seat, m'lady."

You plopped your butt down on the couch. Well, this should be entertaining.

Blue went first. "I believe that Frisk should belong to me for these reasons."

He cleared his throat. ( did he even have one? )

"Reason #1. Red could never love you as much as I do. Remember that time a girl went up to me and tried to flirt? Surely Red would've thrown her on his bed and fucked the living daylights outta her. Well, what did I do? I politely declined and took you to lunch like a gentlemonster."

Red snarls. "What else makes you think you love her more? The fact that you're not even Undernet official? Or the fact that she agreed to sleep with me without a second thought?"

"You've fucked and played every girl in your underground. Frisk, you are no different from all the other women he used. And when Red breaks your heart, I'll be here to wipe your tears," he replied smugly.

"Well, this is MY reason #1 for why Frisk should choose me. I can change my ways for her. And she IS different. So gorgeous, beautiful, feisty, amazing...I would do anything for my pet. When she accepted my love letter, I was the happiest monster on Mount Ebott."

Awww...Red could be so sweet sometimes.

"Don't believe his false flattery." Blue steps off the podium and swings an arm around you, hugging you to his chest protectively. 

"Don't fall for him." Red teleports to you and pulls you away from Blue.

"Frisk, this can't go on anymore. You have to choose."

"Who do you want to call boyfriend?"


	8. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sanses go watch a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted my author's note, so if you haven't read chapter 7, please go do so.
> 
> It's a short one today. Well, it's always a short one...

"Sanses, I've decided..."

They both patiently waited for your answer.

"I'm not ready to choose. So, for the time being, you two are going to have to at least try to get along."

"WHAT? GET ALONG?" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"That's right. So, all three of us are going to a movie. The type of movie is your choice, but with one exception. No romance. I'll get the tickets."

The Sanses stared in disbelief.

You sighed. "Well then, what kind of movie do you want to watch? Action? Thriller? Kids and family?"

"I don't care," Blue Sans mused.

"How about you, Red?"

"A horror movie would be nice," Red Sans muttered.

This was not what you expected, but it would have to do.

You pulled your laptop from your desk and began searching for horror movies.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, you three all arrived at the movie theater. You paid for your tickets and ignored all the stares the Sanses were getting.

The movie theater was huge, and despite all the spots available, the Sanses chose to sit in the back.

After 45 seconds of commercials and movie trailers, it finally began.

The horror movie opened with the sound of a serial killer stabbing a girl to death. Red Sans sighed happily and ran his bony fingers over yours. Blue Sans gave you a look that screamed "this guy's a pyscho."

Minutes later, the girl inside the house of death encountered a white, bony figure. As she aimed her flashlight at him, she realized it was a moving skeleton and screamed. 

The Sanses both groaned in disgust and covered their eye sockets. 

"Guys? What's wrong...oh."

The skeleton was naked.

"C'mon guys, it's not that bad..."

"Nnnngh."

"Sans..."

"He's naked..."

"You dirty humans."

Blue and Red were peeking through their phalanges. The skeleton jumped on top of the girl and wrapped his hands around her throat.

"Frisk, you do realize you're making us watch porn, right?" 

Both of the Sanses bolted to the exit. You had no choice but to follow.

What a great bonding experience.


	9. Alone time (sort of) to think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think about your current situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!

This was a lot harder than you expected.

It's not like you expected it to be easy, but you didn't think you would end up in a situation where you didn't know what to do, like you were in right now.

Grabbing a notepad from your nightstand, you began to list down the options you had.

1\. Choose Red over Blue, and hope his compliments are sincere, and that he's not using you.  
2\. Choose Blue over Red, and break the heart of the skeleton you'll probably be stuck with for the rest of your life.  
3\. Let the Sanses fight over you until they die.  
4\. Murder them both and become a lesbian.  
5\. Turn them into a gay couple.  
6\. Run away and join the circus.

Unfortunately, all of your genius options had a downside.

And, to make it worse, both of the Sanses were jealous, stubborn, possessive, territorial, and overprotective.

You loved them both, but the most reasonable thing to do was to choose one over the other.

You look at your clock. 11:43. You should go to sleep. 

You turn off the light and lie down on the bed next to Blue. The bedsprings creak with your extra weight.

Your head is spinning, and you just can't sleep. You sit up, watching as the moonlight shines through the blinds, casting strange shadows on the treadmill that Sans has never used once. Maybe you should break up with Blue. You never gave Red a chance to really prove himself, and it would be cruel to just push him away.

As if on cue, Blue grunts. His left hand begins twitching and when he feels your skin, he pulls you down to hug you like a teddy bear. He strokes your arm gently, as if he was awake and telling you not to leave him.

No, no. You'd never get over the guilt.

What if you broke up with Red instead? He's a tough guy, he can handle it. A SOFTIE tough guy. Ugh. Can he move on over you? You mind wanders back to how he confessed to you as you watched the sunset, and your heart ached. You couldn't do that either.

"Who would I rather have-the sexy deviant skele or the kind soft-hearted skele sleeping next to me?" you wandered aloud.

Blue hugs you tighter, as if awaiting your response.

"I can't pick," you sighed.

"C'mon girl, you obviously have an answer."

"WHAT THE FUCK SANS?"

"Heheh, yup. I was awake the whole time."

You told yourself to calm down. It's not like he caught you watching hentai or anything.

"Sans, I don't know what to do."

"I can tell."

"Do you have any advice for me?"

He leaned in close to your ear and began speaking softly. "Listen, Frisk. You love both of us, we both love you. But we don't love the fact that we have competition. If you can't decide right now, that's okay. This problem will solve itself. Eventually."

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm trying to say is: You either break up with one of us, end it now, and live with the guilt forever, or you wait until we learn to share you, which will take time. Lots of time. But one thing will not change, and it's that this is your decision, and in the end, if you mess things up, it's going to be your fault. We can be patient for the time being, but we're counting on you to make the right decision. Do you get it now?"

You nodded.

"Okay. Go to sleep, babe. It's late."

He's right.

Before you knew it, you were both fast asleep.


	10. Establishing a System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You establish a system for the Sanses to share you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY. I was writing my Slime Rancher fanfic, drawing fan art, stuff like that. Anyways, here it is.
> 
> Imagine Frisk saying "thanks" like Saitama.

You tell the Sanses that you're establishing a system for them to share you. Neither of them like the idea, but they agree that it's the best thing to do at the moment.

"What kind of system?" asks Red.

"One of you gets me on Monday and Tuesday, the other gets me on Wednesday and Thursday. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday are of neutral compliance."

"Ooh! How about you never look at Blue again and become my girlfriend? Wouldn't that be a much better system?"

"Shut up and listen to her."

You roll your eyes at the Sanses.

“The system starts now.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Thursday night.

“Frisk, you are the most beautiful girl on the surface,” Red tried to flatter you.

“Thanks.”

“I am such a lucky monster,” he says loudly, looking at Blue, “to have you ALL TO MYSELF.” He pulls you in and kisses you on the cheek with an unnecessarily loud “mwah”.

Blue glares.

“You’re so sexy,” he continues. “Any monster would DIE to have you.” 

Blue glares.

“Thanks.”

“I must have so much competition out there,” he says, looking at Red smugly, “thank Asgore you said I was your one and only.”

Blue glares harder.

“Thanks.”

“Let’s dance, Frisk!” he yells loud enough for Blue to hear.

“Right here?” Blue asks.

He points his phalanges up, and a red Gaster Blaster opens it’s mouth to make a sort-of spotlight.

He twirls you around the room ( more like picking you up and walking around ) in front of Blue’s face.

“Thanks.” you said in midair.

He sets you down so that you are face to face, or...face to chest. 

“I’m SOOO tired after SOOO much dancing,” he speaks dramatically, fanning himself. “Why don’t we sit down on the couch to watch a romantic movie?”

He picks you up again and drops you onto the couch like a mailman dropping a package on a doorstep.

He turns on a Mettaton movie.

“Fly, my love. Fly like a whimsum.”

Blue’s eye is twitching.

“Mmm, kiss me,” Mettaton whispers.

You raise an eyebrow at Red.

Blue teleports back to his room.

You weren’t so sure this sharing thing would work out so well after all.


	11. Grillby's date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Sans, and Sans go to Grillby's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is here. Enjoy. It's super short, sorry.

When you woke up on the couch the next day, Red wasn't there. Instead, he was on the balcony, staring into the distance. 

"Hey."

"B-babe?" he looked surprised to see you, a light red dusting his cheekbones.

You walk up next to him and place a hand on his humerus.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"I miss my universe." Just as he finished, a bluejay flew to him and landed on his ulna. He swatted it away. "Like that. That would NEVER happen in Underfell."

"What's...Underfell?"

He shrugged. "The name Alphys gave my world. This universe is Undertale, mine's is Underfell."

"Undertale?"

"Well, monsters were trapped in the UNDERground, and you lived to tell the TALE, so yeah."

"Why do you miss your domain? Heck, what's it even like?"

"Well, first of all, everyone wears red and black. We're all evil, cruel, ruthless creatures." He began to look a little sad. "I'm a boss of the underground, recognized by the king, so I've done some pretty bad things because I could. I see monsters getting murdered on my front porch everyday. I'm beaten by boss-I mean, Papyrus. To wash down all my anger, I go to Grillby's, get drunk, smoke a little, rape some girls, and-"

"You rape women?" Perhaps Blue wasn't exaggerating as much as you thought.

Red immediately tries to take back his words, he begins to sweat and he sinks down into his jacket fuzz, whimpering and sniffing.

"It's not like...that. I just..."

He's on his knees now, clinging to your shoes and telling you he would change. You bend down and rub his skull, assuring him that you still loved him for who he was. He reacts like a little kid recovering from a nightmare, clinging to you. You pry him off before he rips your sweater.

"I'm not sure why you miss it, but...if it helps, there's a Grillby's here too. We could go there if you like."

He nods, and you get Blue Sans to go to Grillby's tonight.


	12. Drunk skelies, oh no

After a long day of work, a date at Grillby's was just what you needed. Plus, you still haven't seen the new Grillby's restaurant. Blue, being the gentlemonster that he was, teleported you there along with Red.

Let's just say that Grillby's II was nothing less of amazing. The building was two stories tall, complete with outside dining areas, a rooftop bar, and a garden. Bright, white lightbulbs were strung across the buildings, and there was a sign above that read "Grillby's II: restaurant and bar" in huge neon letters. As majestic as it was, you could see it in Blue's eyes that he missed the smaller Grillby's back in the underground.

Blue opens the door for you. "After you, m'lady."

Red punches him onto the floor and holds the door out for you in a similar fashion. You glared at Red, picked Blue off the floor, and dusted him off.

The moment Grillby saw the three of you, his face lit up-literally. He ushering you to a seat, rambling about how you had to try all the new dishes on the menu and take a look around, which was strange for the usually-not-so-talkative flame monster.

"Who's this?"

"This is Red Sans. Red, this is Grillby." Grillby looked confused, but he shrugged it off and took your orders: three burgers, a plate of fries, a bottle of ketchup and a bottle of mustard.

The food was much better too, the taste of the crispiness of the bun, along with the well-done beef patty was so delicious that you had to keep yourself from moaning.

As you finished up your food, you suggested that the Sanses take a look at the bar on the rooftop and try some drinks. Blue was releculant, worried about the lasting affects of alcohol, but Red nodded so hard that you all agreed before his head popped off.

The first and second floor was mostly filled with monsters, but to your surprise, almost a third of the people on the roof were human. You smiled at all the familiar faces; Greater dog, Lesser dog, Doggo, Dogamy and Dogeressa, a drunk bunny. However, you didn't recognize the bartender cleaning the counter.

Turquoise, flaming face, bartender...duh, this was Grillby's daughter.

You sat down in one of the chairs and handed the Sanses a wine list. You felt a tap on your shoulder.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Before you knew it, you were staring into the eyes of a handsome young male that looked your about your age. You blushed and turned away.

"Sorry...I have a boyfriend."

"Is he here?"

"Yes."

"What kind of boyfriend are they, to let you go out dressed like THAT?" he scanned you up and down with amusement.

Tank top, blazer, skirt...jeez, you were a bit underdressed.

He chuckled. "Enough about other people. How about I show you a good time?"

"THAT'S OUR LINE." In a flash, the Sanses backed him up onto the counter, Gaster Blasters ready.

"I tried to warn you..." you muttered. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, the Sanses were drunk.

You sighed. "How many did they have?" you asked the flaming bartender's daughter.

"Six."

"Six what?"

She shrugged like she had no idea what you were saying.

"I LOVE...YOU." Red Sans pointed at you. "Just kidding...I love pillows more." Red gloated, drooling on the counter.

Blue Sans walked over to you and clung to you like a koala. "Fisk...hep..."

"What's wrong?"

"Flying pigs...everywhere." He began crying on your shoulder.

"Bleah." Red Sans began laughing hysterically over nothing.

Maybe bringing them to Grillby's wasn't such a good idea after all.


	13. Quality time with your bonefriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend quality time with your bonefriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret to inform you all that I can't update during the weekend this time. Sorry.

Regardless of the fact that you made the Sanses fight each other, watch porn together, and get drunk together, they still had yet to spend some real quality boyfriend-girlfriend-boyfriend time. And what better way to do that then cooking?

Cooking. People do it together in movies all the time, you did it with Toriel. What could go wrong? 

"SANS!"

Blue Sans peeked out of his room. Red Sans looked up at you from the couch. "Yeah?"

"We are going to cook together. And you two better enjoy it!"

The Sanses didn't argue. Blue trudged down the stairs with you, and Red followed.

You open the fridge and scan for ingredients, trying to think of something to make. You would make pie ( Toriel has taught you how to bake the best of them ), but you lacked the cinnamon and butterscotch. The Sanses stand in place and look at each other.

"What do you two want to make?"

Once Red manages to tear his eyes away from your ass, he shrugs and points up.

"The ceiling...?" you spoke before you realized, and a bag of cake mix plopped onto the table. The fridge door opened on it's own, and the ingredients flew out and mixed themselves into the bowl. The cake mix was ready.

"Guys, you don't-"

"Red, you have no idea how ugly you look right now."

"WHAT?" Red growls.

"It's no wonder Frisk prefers me over you."

Red is fuming from the insult. Blue drops the bowl on Red's skull, letting Red bake the cake with his anger.

It wasn't long before the cake was ready.

"Well...we'll just frost it then."

The Sanses looked at each other."We have a better idea. That we both agree on."

"Great! What is it?"

The Sanses whipped out condiment bottles and drenched the cake in ketchup and mustard.

You should've known.


	14. Leaving Ebott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tories wins a baking contest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a REALLY short one today, just to set up the scene. I promise for a longer, better, jealous chapter tomorrow.
> 
> Sanssung Galaxy s6 is a phone Alphys invented with the help of Sans.

It’s late, and your phone is throwing a tantrum. 1:56. You wrap your hands around your buzzing Sanssung galaxy S6. It’s a text from Toriel.

\---Toriel---

My child, I’m delighted to inform you that I just won a pie baking contest! Please meet at my house tommorrow at 3. Pack your belongings, because we’re leaving Ebbot Valley!

 

You smiled. It was really no surprise that Toriel’s extrodinary baking skills would be recognized in her food. Your chest filled with a giddy, excited feeling. You had to get a good night’s sleep if you were to go with mom.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red shucked your bags into the car with his magic.

“Don’t get into any trouble, guys.”

Blue and Red nodded, forced smiles on their mouths.

They waved as you drove away into the distance.


	15. Frisk's most prized possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue dares Red to touch Frisk's most prized posession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rawr! I didn't end up making this as long as I wanted. Oh well.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 100 KUDOS!!!

The Sanses kept on waving, even until Frisk’s car was no longer in sight. When they were sure she was gone, they put their hands down and glared at each other.

“Wanna argue about who would be the better boyfriend?”

“I hate you, but I like the way you think.”

Red and Blue stepped into the house, preparing for a full-on battle. 

“Let’s start with you,” Blue tells Red. “Why do you think you have a chance with my girl?”

Red Sans walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of mustard. “Whu tha ever ih quehshon?” he tries to speak, spitting mustard all over Blue intentionally.  
Blue growled with annoyance. Red was half right, not that he would ever admit it. Still, he was positive he knew Frisk better than Red did, and he knew that Frisk thinks Red is too pushy. She would choose me over him any day, he thought. 

“You do realize that Frisk prefers to sleep with me rather than you, right?”

Red’s smug expression faded. He stutters out a lame response. “W-well...guess what? She wore red yesterday, I wore red today. We...we both like red. Boom.”

“Dream on, Red. I’ve known her for longer.”

Red scoffs. “Have you looked in the mirror lately?”

Ouch.

He had a point, there was the problem of...himself.

By himself, he meant attractiveness...Red was obviously hotter, his steamy first encounter with Frisk pretty much proved it. But Blue didn’t want Red to get too confident.

Then it hit him-the way to show Red that Frisk trusted him more.

Silently teleporting back to the room Frisk and him shared, he looked up to the white bookshelf Frisk had put in his room when she moved in. There it was! On the highest shelf, to the left, where she kept it.

Frisk’s heart locket.

Sans could see the chain dangling over the edge just slightly, but not enough to fall off. He pushed his ball of dirty clothes ( mostly socks ) to the bookshelf. Standing on the pile, he was just about tall enough to see the object clearly.

It was just as he remembered it, embroidered in gold with flecks of silver, with a red and black heart shaped cut gem in the middle, along with a matching gold chain. There was nothing Frisk cherished more than this necklace. She never let anyone touch it, with the exception of Sans. Yes. This was what he needed.

Sans teleported back down the stairs again. Red glared at him from the couch, plucked the mustard bottle off his lips, and sighed. “What do you want?”

Blue couldn’t help but grin maniacally. “Follow me,” was all he said.

Red reluctantly left the couch to head up the stairs. He couldn’t wait for this, he couldn’t wait to rub it in Red’s face that Frisk belonged to HIM, that she loved HIM more, and that she would be HIS girlfriend for life, and Red never had a chance with her. Blue’s mind drifted to what it would be like on their wedding day, with Frisk all fancied up in a white dress, with all their friends in the audience. Even after all the pain Red had caused him, he would let him attend. He began to feel giddy as he thought of how jealous Red would be when his bride walked down the aisle, as the wedding bells-

“Do you have something for me to see or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?”

Well, that was embarrassing. Thank Asgore that Frisk wasn’t home. “Right this way.” He opened the door.

Blue orders Red to stand on his sock mound.

“You see that locket? That’s Frisk’s most prized possession. She let me touch it. If you end up touching it too, I’ll let you have Frisk. If she doesn’t let you, Frisk is mine. Deal?”

"Deal."


	16. Broken locket?!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sanses break the locket.

Red looked up at the locket and smirked. There was no way Frisk wouldn’t let him see it, he knew how to persuade her. He practiced in his head, imagining himself whimpering, making sad puppy eyes, and clawing at Frisk’s jeans desperately. Hey, he could be cute when he wanted to, despite the cigarette breath and the sharp as fuck canines. He already quit smoking for her anyway.

“You see that locket? That’s Frisk’s most prized possession. She let me touch it. If you end up touching it too, I’ll let you have Frisk. If she doesn’t let you, Frisk is mine. Deal?”

Puh-leez, Blue. You practically just gave me your girl. Still, he wanted to do it the hard way. Why should he listen to what Blue told him to do? Unless it was from Frisk or Boss, he hated taking orders. Hell, hearing Blue’s voice everyday was already a huge burden.

She let me touch it. If you end up touching it too, I’ll let you have Frisk.

If I end up touching it too. Well.

Red ( being much taller than Blue ), reached up and lightly tapped his phalanges on the jewel. 

“There, I touched it. Frisk is mine now.”

“THAT WASN’T PART OF THE DEAL!!!”

“You said that if I ended up touching it too, you’ll let me have Frisk.”

“No loopholes!”

“Frisk is mine now. She always was.” 

Red grabbed the locket and held it out of his reach, taunting Blue. He did the same thing with Frisk when he wanted a kiss, grabbing her phone away from her until her lips pressed against his teeth. His rival jumped

Unfortunately, Blue got ahold of the chain, and the Sanses ended up in a tug-a-war. They pulled on the gem and the chain until Blue’s slipper slipped-fuck him for wearing such weird shoes, Frisk could never love someone with such bad taste in fashion.

Red fell onto Blue with a “fwump” and they both landed in the dirty sock pile. 

“Where’s the locket?” Red dug through the clothes frantically. He realized that Blue was gnawing on his fingertips and staring at something on the floor. 

The locket was cracked, and split in half.

“Shit.”


	17. Superglue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sanses go buy superglue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sawry! A lot of stuff happened and let's just say I have to wear an eyepatch now. Enjoy the ( short ) chapter!

Blue Sans picked up the two broken halves of the locket. Warm sweat slid down the sides of his skull. 

“Red?” he called frantically.

Red Sans was curled up in a ball underneath the sock pile, shivering.

“Superglue.” A skull pops out of the sock pile. 

“What’s superglue?”

Red was already rolling down the stairs, frantically searched for his wallet. He beamed when he found it.

“What’s superglue?” Blue Sans asked again, irritated. 

“It’s this sticky stuff humans use to repair broken objects. Saw on the Undernet.” He ushered Blue over. “To the store, now!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue and Red teleported to the pharmacy.

They teleported in, running through the aisles like kids at a candyland, getting weird stares from other shoppers as they flew past them. They skidded to a halt when they found what they’re looking for.

Grabbing the store’s supply, they teleported to the counter. Unfortunately for them, the lines were way too long.

Red went to a line with mostly females. 

“Hey.” Red slung his shoulder over the side of the shopping cart, raising his browbones.

Blue face-palmed himself as he watched Red do every fuckboy move to get her to let him cut in line. Somehow, it worked. He made a mental note to tell Frisk about it if they got out alive.

The paid for the glue and bolted out of the place.

“Hurry, Blue! We gotta put it back together quick if we don’t want to die!”


	18. A sticky situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sanses are in a sticky situation. Literally.

Red and Blue rushed up the stairs. The locket was still there, broken in half. Red picked it up. Then he noticed something strange.

A mirror inside the locket...

It had a shiny surface, but it was black. Red was positive that it was red, yellow and green when it broke. As if in a trance, he traced his phalanges around the cracks.

"Give me the locket, fucktard!"

Blue snatched it away from him. Holding it together as best as he could, he tried glueing it back together, but the cracks were still visible and the glue made some weird bulges. He tried scratching it off, but then he remembered what the product was called.

Shit.

He was stuck to the locket, which still looked broken and oozing out glue. But there was no time to worry about him, they had to fix the locket first. Easier to come up with an excuse for being glued to a locket than breaking one.

Red had sharper fingers, he could do it. The glue was dried now anyway. 

"RED! COME SCRATCH THE GLUE OFF!" 

Red ran over. 

Blue tried to hand off the bottle. 

Red only grabbed the cap. 

The cap came off.

Glue exploded everywhere.

Red fell on blue.

And now Blue was inside his sock pile, buried underneath a bunch of clothes, with a pissed off Red stuck to him, and a broken locket that won't come off his hand.

They heard the door creak open.

"Red? Blue? I'm home! Oh wait, they must be upstairs."


	19. Frisk gets home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sanses aren't in trouble after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter here!

Red and Blue had about five seconds to fix this mess.

They can hear Frisk rush upstairs.

"Let's just...hide...under the sock pile until this all blows over." Red buries his face into Blue's jacket.

Blue rolls his eyes. "We can't. This is her room. We're dead."

The door opens.

"Red? Blue?"

"Stay veeery still," Blue whispers.

"Blue? Is that you?"

Frisk lifts up a dirty sock to see his face. Before he could protest, she had already pulled them out the sock pile.

She raises an eyebrow. "What's the meaning of this?" Frisk does her stare. It usually worked when she wanted the Sanses to explain themselves.

"We...superglued ourselves together." 

"Accidentally." 

"And we may have kind of broke your l-locket?" Blue whimpers, fearing Frisk's wrath.

Frisk stares in total shock. Blue cringes. Now Frisk could never love him. Or Red. Even worse, he may have to be stuck to Red and his dirty socks for eternity.

She covers her face with her hands. God, he could practically smell Red's fear,.

"THANK YOU!"

To your surprise, she's crying with happiness. She leaps over and squishes you, Red, and the dirty socks together in a hug, completely ignoring that she had glued herself to you as well.

"WHAT?" The Sanses exclaim in unison.

"That locket..." Frisk begins, wiping tears from her face, "has held the soul of Chara for decades!"

Red shakes his head, confused. Then his pupils disappear into the darkness of his eyesoclets. "That mirror..."

Blue raised his hand and tilted it sideways, allowing all three of them to see the inside of it clearly. Frisk's sparkling brown eyes dart to the locket.

"Chara's soul resides inside that mirror. It's supposedly yellow, green, and red. Now it's black. Which means Chara is gone forever!"

"Why was her soul there in the first place?"

"When I was in the underground, I kept hearing a voice in my head. It's was Chara's. She tried really hard to get me to kill all my friends and increase my LOVE and HP. But I refused. Once the monsters were freed, I extracted Chara's soul from mine. I trapped it in the locket. I didn't think I could kill her."

Red Sans beamed. "So we really did you a favor! I thought we would get punished!"

Frisk smirks. "You weren't completely wrong. You killed Chara, yes. But it wasn't so easy finding a locket that could hold her inside. That thing is damn expensive. AND YOU TWO ARE GOING TO PAY FOR IT."

Then she sighs.

"But first, we gotta unstick ourselves."


	20. Undo the glue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk proceeds to unstick the Sanses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sawry for the late update!
> 
> P.S. In this story, monsters and Frisk say Asgore instead of God.

"So, Frisk...how do we unstick ourselves?" She sighs. Ducking her head under, Frisk successfully squirmed out of her purple sweater somewhat gracefully. The Sanses took in the sight of her in her bra. Red whistles and stares. Blue punches him in the face, hissing.

To their dissappointment, she takes a neatly folded shirt from a drawer and pulls it over her head. Heading over to computer, she proceeds to search up what looks like methods for unsticking superglue.

She turns around. "l'll buy you new clothes, guys. For now, you two will just have to take them off."

The Sanses look at each other, pupils big and disbelieving.

"You're not telling us to get naked together...right?"

She giggles. "Consider that part one of your punishment. Asgore...this is going to be hilarious."

"Let's get this over with."

They started out slow. Red's right arm slipped out of the jacket. Blue did the same. They repeated it. The jackets came off. Blue immediately notices the difference in their humerus size. His self-esteem wears away a little.

Red shuffles over to the sock pile. "On the count of three, we take it off and dive into the pile." Blue nods.

"One..."

The Sanses grabbed the sides of their shirts.

"Two..."

The Sanses lift them a little higher...

"THREE!"

They clench their eyes shut, practically ripped it off, and dove into Blue's dirty clothes like Olympic divers.

Red's muffled voice tells Blue to take off his pants off as well. Frisk is behind them, bent over in hysterical laughter.

The shorts came off.

The Sanses just stay there, shuddering, mortified from the terrifying experience.

Frisk falls over.


	21. More Sanses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! Hope you enjoyed story!

"Turn around."

The Sanses turn around.

"Bend over."

The Sanses bend over.

You whipped their pubises, hard. They yelped and whimpered.

Okay, so maybe the locket wasn't THAT expensive. But if you could use it as an excuse to spank them, you would. Besides, you were kinda in the mood for it today.

Walking to a drawer in your room, you took out two fluffy pink and blue collars. You stretched it out with your two fingers, smirking, a move that was completely unnecessary but helps set the mood. The bells jingled. Attached to the bell was a tag that said "if found, please return to frisk".

"C'mere, doggies."

Maybe you were going to far with this kink...but this was too hilarious to stop. The two obedient Sans doggies plopped down in front of you, uncontrollable butt wiggles and everything. 

"Now. Obey your mistress, or else it's dog house for the both of you. Understand?"

The Sans doggies nodded, panting.

"Good."

You smacked them both on the pelvis. This was going to be one hell of a night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------–-----------------------------------------------------------------

*the next day*

You and the Sanses were watching TV on the couch. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it—"

A blurry blue figure kicked open the door and ran straight for you.

"HUMAN! IT IS I, THE MAGNIFECENT SANS! ALPHYS TOLD ME THAT YOU LOVE TACOS! YOU MUST TRY MY FRIENDSHIP TACOS SOMETIME!" He nuzzled your chest.

The magnificent...Sans?

You jaw dropped as you looked back to the doorway.

Standing in the room—were nine other Sanses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? I purposely ended this a little short so I could start a sequel with more Sanses. However, I'm taking a teeny break before I write again.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! See you all in the sequel!

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment down below.


End file.
